This application is related to Ser. No. 07/944,619 filed Sep. 14, 1992, for Hydrogen Fluoride Alkylation Apparatus and Vapor Recovery Method to G. P. Partridge, Jr.; K. R. Comey, III; J. Mudra IV and L. K. Gilmer now U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,881.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is an environmental safety apparatus in combination with means for using hydrogen fluoride. The invention is also a safety method of collecting an airborne release of hydrogen fluoride.
2. Description of the Related Art
The catalytic alkylation of an isoparaffin with an olefin to produce a branched paraffin is a commercially important process for producing high octane gasoline. In general, the process comprises the reaction of an isoparaffin such as isobutane with an olefin such as propylene, 1-butene, 2-butene or mixtures thereof in the presence of a liquid acid alkylation catalyst in a reaction zone. Reaction is followed by separation of the product and unreacted hydrocarbons from the liquid alkylation catalyst in a settling zone and purification of the alkylate product. If the isoparaffin is isobutane and the olefin is a butene, the alkylate product is isooctane. Alkylate product is used to enhance the octane number of automotive gasoline and aviation gasoline.
Anhydrous hydrogen fluoride is a particularly effective catalyst for the alkylation process. Though effective, the volatility and destructive effect of hydrogen fluoride on animal tissue has curtailed expanded use of this catalyst in the petroleum refining industry due to a concern over accidental releases.
There is a need in the petroleum refining industry for an apparatus and method which will contain an accidental release of hydrogen fluoride from a major process vessel.
The invention is an environmental safety apparatus for collecting an airborne release of hydrogen fluoride from a hydrogen fluoride utilizing means.
The environmental safety apparatus comprises a containment baffle defining a volume sufficient to substantially enclose the utilizing means. At least one hydrogen fluoride detecting means is mounted within the containment baffle. Flood means has a capacity to substantially flood the containment vessel with an aqueous liquid. Means is provided responsive to detecting means to activate the flood means. Means is provided to receive the aqueous liquid from the containment baffle.
The invention is used in combination with hydrogen fluoride utilizing means such as an alkylation process vessel, containment vessel or transportation vessel to capture an accidental airborne release of hydrogen fluoride. As a result, escape of the release is prevented and damage to the environment is prevented.